Jealousy
by Tinni
Summary: Ichimaru can be a very jealous creature. Gin x Rangiku. Kind of dark, kind of funny.


**Jealousy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing.

**

* * *

**

"Captain! Let's go to the bath house and finish our paperwork there!" said Matsumoto as she ran upto her captain just as he was leaving a captains meeting.

"No Matsumoto, you know what happened last time! I am not putting up with that indignation again!" replied Hitsugaya.

"Whatever happened Hitsugaya-kun?" wondered the ever jovial Captain Kyoraku.

It was Matsumoto who laughingly answered, "They said that children couldn't be without supervision and we would have to take a bath together!"

Kyoraku burst out laughing, Hitsugaya turned beet red, especially when Zaraki and Ukitake joined in with hearty chuckles, "Matsumoto! I told you never to mention that incident ever again!"

Matsumoto just laughed harder but than a sudden chill went up her spine as a captain's haori briefly brushed her legs. Her laugher faltered as she caught a glimpse of a large kanji three from the corner of her eyes. She turned just in time to see Ichimaru disappear around a corner.

"What's the matter, Rangiku-chan?" asked Kyoraku.

"O nothing," said Matsumoto, keeping her tone deliberately light, "I was thinking that I might be close to running out of Sake."

"Hmpf, like that's possible," interjected Hitsugaya.

"Well if you do run out," said Kyoraku with a suggestive leer, "We always have plenty in division eight," Matsumoto laughed and returned to tormenting her captain.

* * *

Captain Ichimaru was in a bad mood. Most people would not have been able to tell. He was still wearing his perpetual grin, he was still giving his half-teasing, half-serious responses to his officers queries and he was doing (or not doing) his work per normal. But Kira could tell he was in a very bad mood. Ever since Ichimaru had returned from the captains meeting, his back had been just a little more straight, his fists a little too tightly clenched and his smirk just felt a little nastier than usual. What could have happened? Kira wondered absently. But mostly he made sure that nothing else happened to annoy his captain. He thought he was succeeding well enough when suddenly Ichimaru got up and walked into his adjoining private quarters, slamming the doors shut behind him. Kira had barely time to wonder what had ticked his captain off when in-walked Matsumoto, "Kira!" she called, "I came to drop off some paperwork. They need Captain Ichimaru's signature immediately... where is he?"

"Well, he was here," began Kira, "But he went into his quarters shortly before you came in and judging by his reitsu..." Kira didn't have to finish. Both he and Matsumoto could sense reitsu equally well and they could both tell that Ichimaru Gin was no longer in the Division Three grounds.

Now Kira expected mild annoyance at the news, possibly some sarcastic comment about how Captain Ichimaru was always dodging work. What he didn't expect was for Matsumoto to slam the paperwork down on Ichimaru's desk so hard that she made the room quiver and than start ranting, "That idiot! What the hell does he think I was doing with Captain Hitsugaya! I mean, Hisagi I can understand but Hitsugaya is still a child for crying out loud! And we didn't even take that bath together. Captain was so annoyed he just stromed off yelling about disrespectful attendances and stupid hot spring rules! Why the hell is he so jealous! Besides, it's not like it's my fault we are in this weird relationship. He's the one who hasn't married me yet. I would marry me if I were him. A sexy gorgeous woman like me. Idiot! He's an idiot. I hate him so much!!!" With that she stormed off, leaving a stunned Kira who was seriously considering using kikanshinki on himself to forget what Matsumoto had revealed in her little rant. Not only did it fall under the category of information he didn't want to know, parts of it disturbed him greatly. What was that about Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto taking a bath together...  


* * *

Ichimaru Gin was not a nice man. He was a sadist and very, very manipulative. His favorite passtime included manipulating people into hurting. However, there was one person he didn't want to hurt. She was also a person he didn't want to manipulate. That person was Rangiku. But right now he was angry beyond reason and he wanted to hurt her. He wanted to see her bleed, to mark her as his own. He wanted to cut her up with Shinso, so that she would be grotesque and nobody would want her, so nobody would take her away from him. Yet, even as a part of him wanted to hold on to her and never let her go, another part wanted to just walk away from her. Let her do whatever she wanted with the boy genius captain. Heck she could go screw that mangled thing that Tosen was corrupting with his justice crap for all he cared. After all, if he could but not care for her he would be truly and utterly free. He wouldn't have to worry about anyone or anything besides himself. He wouldn't have to lurk in the shadows of bars to make sure that when she came out drunk, she was in the company of friends and not some predator with a death wish - certainly anyone who tried to take advantage of her while she was intoxicated would die, either by her hands because she was never that drunk or by his on the once in a blue moon when she was too drunk to do damage to said moron. If he didn't care about her, he wouldn't have any qualms about following Captain Aizen in his plans. He wouldn't be afraid of anything. He wouldn't... he wouldn't.... It's wasn't fair! All he had was Rangiku, why was the world so determine to take her away from him. He would have to leave her soon enough. She wouldn't betray soul society, not even for him and he wouldn't ask her to even if she would. Rangiku... in Heuco Mondo... he would rather drive Shinso through her heart.

"Gin!" came a scream from behind him, "Stop!"

That stupid woman! She came after him! Had she gone mad! Doesn't she know what he wanted to do to her right now? Didn't she understand he was avoiding her for her own safety? That stupid, stupid woman! Ichimaru made a move to speed up but found her standing before him, panting hard, her shunpo skills not being as good as his, "Gin!" she said again, her anger evident in both her livid look and the way she said his name.

Something inside Gin just snapped. Next thing either of them knew, Gin had Rangiku up against a wall. His hands were on either side of her head and he was taking slow, deep breaths. He wasn't applying any pressure, just keeping her trapped between the wall and his body. But his eyes were wide open and they were staring down into her's with such rage and jealousy that for a moment Rangiku was utterly terrified. Then suddenly she smiled, "Idiot!" she said as she wrapped her hands around his head and brought it down rest on her shoulder, "Why are you so jealous?" she wondered, "As if I want to touch anyone else or let them touch me," with that she turned her head and planted a soft kiss on his cheeks.

Suddenly all the negative emotions drained away from him and found himself gently wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close, "It's cause ya' so beautiful, Rangiku," he said, "the' al' want' take ya' away from me. Every last on' of em'."

"Idiot. You are the beautiful one here. Tall, all silver, with that smile that makes you look so cute while making you an enigma by hiding your emotions and intentions. Do you have any idea how popular you are with ladies of the Shinigami Women's Association?"

Gin laughed, "I though' it was Captain Six who the' all had the hots fer."

Rangiku laughed, "Captain Kuchiki is rather popular. But so is Captain Ichimaru. If they weren't convince you were gay, they would so come after you."

"Wha'..."

"Yes, someone been spreading rumors about you."

"Tha' ain't very nice, Rangiku."

"Who said it was me?"

"Rangiku..."

"Well, what do you want from me? I am not nearly as scary as you and I don't want anyone near my precious silver fox. You are hard to hold on to as it is."

Gin hugged her closer, burying his head in her beautiful hair, taking in her rich, earthy scent, "Ya' can hold on ta me al' ya' wan' Rangiku. Jus' hold on ta me and don' let go."

"As if I could."

* * *

Captain Ichimaru was in a good mood. Most people would not have been able to tell. He was still wearing his perpetual grin, he was still giving his half-teasing, half-serious responses to his officers queries and he was doing (or not doing) his work per normal. But Kira could tell he was in a very good mood. Ever since Ichimaru had returned from where ever he had disappeared to, his back was just a little more relaxed, his fists a little less clenched and his smile just felt a little more genuine than usual. What could have happened? Kira wondered absently. But mostly he made sure that nothing happened to ruin his captain's good mood. But Kira need not have worried though, because the day came to an end without incident.

As Kira left the squad building to have dinner with Renji and Momo he caught a glimpse of Matsumoto Rangiku wearing a magnificent silver Kimono. It was clearly very expensive, easily three times the yearly salary of a vice-captain. But to a captain it would be nothing and Kira didn't need to be told who had given that particular Kimono to Matsumoto. It reminded him so much of his silver haired captain that it looked too him that in that Kimono Matsumoto might as well have a big sign around her neck that read _I belong to Ichimaru Gin_. Kira smiled to himself as he watched Matsumoto disappear around the corner, where the side-entrance to Gin's private garden was, it would seem that his captain was going to be in a really good mood tomorrow.

**

* * *

Author's note: **I don't even know what this is. It just occured to me that Gin being not a very nice guy would probably be 1. very jealous of Rangiku's attention, and 2. rather conflicted with his feelings about Rangiku. I am actully looking forward to see if and what Gin's reaction to Rangiku's current state in the manga is. Reviews appreciated. 


End file.
